


Vestiges and Claws

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassins & Hitmen, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Dubious Morality, F/M, Het, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Post-Coital, Post-Predacons Rising (Prime Movie), Pre-Canon, Short One Shot, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. AU. "And here I thought you were just a gun-for-hire."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vestiges and Claws

"And here I thought you were just a gun-for-hire." Steeljaw told the fembot. Unexpectedly, she turned out to be his partner for the night. "I must say I'm impressed, Flamewar."

"Oh, don't act so smug. It's just another type of mercenary work. Plus, my 'boss' knows exactly what I'm capable of. He just isn't so….caught up in his dealings. I'm pretty exclusive." Flamewar responded to him, a matter-of-fact tone in her voice. "I was the one surprised when I got you here. There was word that you're a straight-up criminal around these parts."

Steeljaw furrowed his optics, looking straight at the femme. "They  _may_  call me a criminal for what I've done. But I only envision a new future for all Decepticons alike, those like you and me."

"New future, huh?" Flamewar soon stood up on her pedes, her optics darting towards the window. "Daylight's breaking. It appears that we both have done things that normal bots would call morally repugnant."

"You know what they've also said about me?" Steeljaw murmured, catching Flamewar's gaze back at him, holding her attention.

"What's that, Con?"

"They have said that I'm dangerous to the general public."

Flamewar's optics widened, and then a smile soon graced her features.

"I like the sound of that."

Steeljaw smiled back, wolfish and cunning, which certainly lived up to his name.


End file.
